


After

by OhSoSheWrites



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSoSheWrites/pseuds/OhSoSheWrites
Summary: After Amaru, Kate has to figure out who she is and what she wants from life. One thing she knows for sure is that she wants Seth.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Not mine, I’m just borrowing them for a little while and will return them when I am finished.
> 
> Author’s Notes- This is my first From Dusk Til Dawn fanfic. I started the show because I thought DJ Cotrona was hot and then ended up hooked on Seth and Kate. You know I’m really hooked on a show when I started reading fanfic and then when I feel compelled to write my own. This is set at the end of 3x10, before the flash forward.

 

They drive for hours, just wanting to get as far away they can until Richie finally pulls into a motel parking lot. Seth disappears inside and comes back with two envelopes. He tells her that both rooms have two beds and then holds the envelopes out to her, letting her make the choice. Just like he gave her the choice about whether or not she wanted to come with them.

Kate doesn’t hesitate, she takes one envelope and hands it to Richie, her eyes never leaving Seth’s face. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Then you won’t be,” he assures her.

A moment, they all head to their rooms, Richie bidding them both a good night, promising to go get them some clean clothes for the morning, and giving Seth a look that Kate can’t quite decipher, but she thinks might be a warning. She wonders if Seth will heed it. If she wants him to heed it.

Seth is quiet as they enter the room, which is small but clean and nicer than a lot of the places they stayed in the past. Kate reminds herself of all they’ve done this before and it shouldn’t feel new, but it does because it’s different now. Everything is different.

The words she spoke before crossing the gate are hanging in the air between them. Kate knows at some point one of them will have to say something, and that it’ll probably be her, but right now she’s too tired.

“I need a shower,” she says instead.

Seth simply nods. “Ok. I’ll be here if you need me.”

She feels stronger than she should, given everything that’s happened. Probably adrenaline and she knows that the crash will be intense, but for now, she’s going to take the opportunity to get clean. She turns the water on as hot as she can, soaking herself under it and trying to scour the trace of Amaru off her skin.

She’s red and flushed by the time she gets out, but she feels a little bit more like herself. She wraps herself in a towel and emerges.

Seth is lounging on one of the beds. He’s shed his button-down and is just wearing an undershirt. Despite everything, Kate finds her gaze lingering on his muscular arms and blushes when he catches her gaze. She smiles then because it feels so _normal._ She’s just a girl admiring a handsome man. It’s a small thing but it makes her happy because she’s come to realize it’s the small things that matter.

Seth holds out his discarded shirt. “Here,” he tells her, “I thought you might want something else to put on.”

He’s right, because she doesn’t want to wear those clothes, the ones chosen by Amaru, ever again. She’s a little surprised that Seth picked up on that and she smiles as she takes the shirt from him. Kate drops the towel, aware of the fact that Seth is watching her.

She can hear the little hitch in his breath and she glances over to see the look of fascination on his face. He wants her. The knowledge makes her feel stronger, happier. Part of her wants to step towards him and kiss him, but she doesn’t.

Instead, she continues to button up his shirt, knowing he’s watching her and taking pleasure in that knowledge. She stands in front of Seth in nothing but his shirt and can see the longing on his face, can see the way he is fighting for control and she feels powerful. Not the kind of power that Amaru wielded, but a power that is all hers. A womanly power that she hadn’t even realized she possessed a year before.

But, as she told Seth, that girl was long gone. Kate has to figure out who she is now, post-Bethel, post-Amaru. All she knows for sure is whatever happens next, she wants Seth by her side. She wants Seth pure and simple and it delights her to know that feeling is mutual.

He’s still watching her, sitting on the bed perfectly still, his eyes glued to her and Kate realizes he’s afraid to move. He’s not going to do anything she doesn’t want, no matter how much he might want it. It’s her move and that is terrifying, but exciting too.

After several months of not having control of her own body, Kate likes the idea of calling the shots. She needs this and she loves that Seth seems to understand that. That understanding gives her the courage to step towards him and place her hands on his shoulders, pressing her lips to his. Seth freezes for a moment and then he deepens the kiss and she can feel his need, his want and she welcomes it eagerly. He pulls her onto his lap as they continue to kiss, his hands gripping her bare thighs.

“Kate,” he breathes against her mouth. He pulls back slightly to look her directly in the eyes. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Is it? She used to believe that this step should be accompanied by a white dress and a wedding band, but those ideals belong to that old Kate. She doesn’t need those things. All she needs is Seth.

“I want you, Seth,” she says in a clear voice because she knows he needs to know she is sure.

Seth’s taken so much from her, changed her life in so many ways, but he won’t take this unless he’s sure it’s what she wants. There’s a pause while he studies her face and then his lips are on hers again and his hands are on her skin.

She expects it to be fast and dirty, but it’s not. Once he’s sure that this is what she wants, Seth takes the lead again and he’s agonizingly slow. He teases and torments her, kissing every bit of skin and making her scream out of his name multiple times before he is finally inside of her.

Kate grew up believing that sex should be special and this is. Maybe it’s not how she expected it to happen and she never imagined a man like Seth, but... The emotion is real. This is more than physical, this is the joining of two hearts and souls, even though they don’t say the words. But they don’t need them. They both know how the other feels.

Afterwards, Seth holds her in his arms, whispering compliments against her skin and Kate relaxes into his embrace feeling unexpectedly calm. The events of the previous days, and the months before that, wash away and the only thing that matters is what just happened between her and Seth.

She is not the girl she used to be. She’ll never be that girl again. But she’s not Amaru’s puppet any longer either and she never will be again. Her body is her own, her mind is her own and her life is her own. This is a new chapter and it starts here, in this room, with this man.

She can’t wait.

  * End




End file.
